In Line: Actors In Line for an Oscar Nomination (2016)
While many often complain about Oscar not rewarding their nominees, even more loathed are the moments when great actors are denied even being invited. Trying to cite great performers that need to be rewarded is difficult, but it's even worse when one realizes that the moment for those great actors has simply passed on. It's genuinely disappointing, but I would like to nominate those who are more than likely to walk Dolby Theater. NOTE: There are four contenders that would be on this list if they weren't receiving heat for the 2017 Oscar predictions; Emily Blunt for The Girl on the Train, Joel Edgerton for Loving, Andrew Garfield for Silence or Hacksaw Ridge, and Ben Foster for Hell or High Water. |-|Actors= No. 5: Kyle Chandler Best Performance: The Spectacular Now (2012) Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2017 Film: Sidney Hall Understated is the most accurate word to describe everyone's favorite football coach and family man. Kyle Chandler's been a hidden gem among those who wander upon his performances. Often injecting both himself and his layers of mystery and humor into performances, Chandler has been a consistent supporting player on all fronts. Chandler's time shall come, should he continue to produce efforts as fine as him. No. 4: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Best Performance: 50/50 (2011) Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2017 Film: N/A One of the Internet's favorite actors on the big screen, the fact that movie trailers don't say "Academy Award Nominee Joseph-Gordon Levitt" will surprise those that don't realize it. In his early career, quirkier films like Brick and (500) Days of Summer made the world fall in love with, while he's consistently delivered in both blockbusters and more baity biopics. With his Renaissance-style skills as a director, writer, and actor, Levitt has more than earned his time at Dolby Theater. No. 3: Miles Teller Best Performance: Whiplash (2014) Nominations on My Ballot: 1 Potential 2017 Film: Granite Mountain The single most promising actor of the New Hollywood generation, Miles Teller's time is rapidly approaching. With performances in Bleed for This and Whiplash only barely missing the marks for top ten lists, Passionate in every project he takes on as an actor, Teller's quickly shaping up his narrative as an actor. Teller has and will consistently deliver great performances. Despite roadbumps like War Dogs and Fant4stic, Teller's going to prove himself to be the face of a generation. No. 2: Idris Elba Best Performance: The Jungle Book ''(2016) Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2017 Film: ''Molly's Game and The Dark Tower Idris Elba has a very interesting place in the film industry- He's got some incredible love for his work on television, while Elba is often one of the best parts of his blockbuster ventures. Elba has started to venture into his prestige projects like Beasts of No Nation, and he's accomplished a historic feat by earning a SAG win without an Oscar nomination. The Academy is going to reward his accordingly the very moment they can. Honorable Mentions Michael B. Jordan - Creed ''(2015) John Goodman - ''The Big Lebowski ''(1998) Logan Lermann - ''The Perks of Being A Wallflower (2012) Adam Driver - Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''(2015) Chiwetel Ejiofor - ''12 Years A Slave ''(2013) No. 1: Oscar Isaac Best Performance: ''A Most Violent Year ''(2014) Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2017 Film: ''The Promise He's in Star Wars and X-Men; He's worked alongside the Coen brothers in one of the most horribly snubbed films in history, and he's dominated the independent circuit with Ex Machina and A Most Violent Year. His stock has risen exponentially over the course of three short years, and he's impressed the Critics Choice, Golden Globes, Screen Actors Guild, and National Board of Review. The only thing left on his award nomination bingo is his Oscar nomination, which is going to happen. |-|Actresses= No. 5: Emma Watson Best Performance: The Perks of Being A Wallflower (2012) Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2017 Films: The Circle, Beauty & the Beast Aside from being the single most attractive actress working in the film industry today, Emma Watson also just happens to be one of the most talented. Although many will remember her for her talented, feisty, and intelligent Hermione Granger, she's expanded far beyond the role into far more powerful and emotional characters. Watson simply needs to nab the proper role, and her story will begin. No. 4: Margot Robbie Best Performance: Suicide Squad (2016) Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2017 Film: Untitled A. A. Milne Project Bursting into the industry with a seductive smirk and explosive charisma, the newest actress from the Land Down Under has proven herself more than just a pretty face. In addition to making headlines in the Martin Scorsese flick The Wolf of Wall Street, Robbie has been paying her dues in the big budget blockbusters while continuing to flex her muscles as an actress. She remains relatively unscathed from smaller failures like The Legend of Tarzan, while she saved Suicide Squad from being reduced to a cinematic dumpster fire. Directors and producers alike are eager to utilize her appeal on both fronts, and the Academy is bound to take notice soon. No. 3: Shailene Woodley Best Performance: The Fault in Our Stars (2014) Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2017 Films: N/A Speaking of faces of the New Hollywood generation, Shailene Woodley has built herself a platform to build an overdue campaign already in her young career. Woodley's impressive turns in The Descendants and The Spectacular Now made people take notice, while The Fault in Our Stars vastly outperformed expectations. She's even parterning up with important directors like Oliver Stone, and with the Divergent series behind her Woodley's options are going to vastly open up. No. 2: Kristen Stewart Best Performance: Café Society (2016) Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Potential 2017 Films: Lizzie If one had implied half a decade ago that Kristen Stewart was one of the most talented actresses working, they'd be laughed away from all legitimate critical circles. However, with the ashes of Twilight behind her, Stewart has reemerged as one of the most fascinating performers to date. From being the first American to earn the Cesar Award for Clouds of Sils Maria to being the newest muse of Woody Allen in Café Society, Stewart's campaign is quickly mounting quite the story to become a nominee. Honorable Mentions Jennifer Aniston - Cake (2015) Elle Fanning - Super 8 (2011) Great Gerwig - 20th Century Women (2016) Elizabeth Olsen - Martha Marcy May Marlene (2011) Bryce Dallas Howard - The Help (2011) No. 1: Scarlett Johansson Best Performance: Lost in Translation (2004) Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2017 Films: N/A Mrs. Johansson has been consistently delivering performance after performance to become one of the century's most interesting actresses. As early as 2001 in Ghost World, Johansson has been gifting cinemas with her natural charisma and talent. Her range reaches several different mediums, with Captain America: Winter Soldier and Under the Skin being such distinctly different films with equally acclaimed reception. It's a tragedy that Johansson has been trapped within the Marvel machine, but the occasional Don Jon or Her is enough to keep the fires bright enough to get her into Dolby Theatre. Category:In Line